


Regret

by Kenmai



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Id say this is more of an inside look to him?, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Light Angst, M/M, Raywood, The Sads, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: "I don't need help." He said sitting up."...Ray."Ray promised to quit. But promises dont always last.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I just found this in my folders and I thought why??was this never posted????  
> I don't usually write angst...but I hope this was alright

Ray sighed as he brazingly stared up at the ceiling. A thick haze of smoke loomed over the room before him seeming to fade in and out of his eyesight. His glasses were discarded somewhere to his right, maybe on the bedside table. He could absentmindedly feel himself shift on the sheets, the soft material on his back reminding him he was grounded. There was aharsh after-taste left on his tongue from earlier. He was alert and a little sluggish at best, but here he was on his bed in his room, sadly remembering old scars.

Ray was high again, of course that could be said without a doubt. But the reason that drove him to suddenly make him pick up the bong was persistent in of itself.

A someone for instance.

Ryan fucking Haywood.

Ray shivered at the thought and blindly grabbed around his bed for the sheets. He wrapped them around his shoulders and took a moment to let out a shaky breath.

He blinked as he felt another memory come to him.

He was at Ryan's house, the two of them had finished a round of racing games and Ray was cuddled into Ryan's side. Ray had been slowly drifting off when Ryan stopped turning the pages of his book. He set it down on the bed next to his feet.  
"You know, Ray?" He said slowly turning to look t his boyfriend.  
"Mm?" He answered tiredly. He stifled a yawn as he lazily blinked at Ryan, taking a moment to bury himself in his side. Did he always smell this nice?  
Ryan seemed to be thinking over what he wanted to say next, chancing at glance at the shorter of the two.  
"You can always uh, talk to me." Ryan carefully said. Ray stiffened at this, already knowing where this was going. "I'm here to help you remember that-"  
"I don't need help." He said sitting up.  
"...Ray."  
"Ryan." He said sharply.  
"I just really don't like seeing you like this Ray. I'm being as supportive as I can when you use your drugs for...recreational purposes but this has gone too far! You're damaging yourself and I don't want that..." His voice said trailing off.  
"Rye.." Ray said softly. His Hands seemed to be desperately clutching the sheets, in an attempt to do what he wasn't sure.  
Ryan shifted his position to look at him. With a careful motion, Ryan reached out to take hold on Rays hands. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on his for head, then his cheek. "Please." He begged.  
Ray looked down.  
In the end it had come down to two things. Kicking his addiction or...leaving Ryan. What could he even call him? Where they dating? Partners? Friends with benefits? He was unsure. Regardless, the following weeks had only gotten worse leading to his final outcome.  
He had ended up leaving Ryan.  
Well, more like the opposite.

Ryan really did try to help him, he really did. But how does one get help from another thats also damaged?

Ray promised to quit. But promises don't always last.  
Whydid he continue to secretly use it? Why did he start avoiding him? Why did he continue to lie to the person in this world that mattered most to him? Why did he try to act innocent when he got caught?  
They fought, of course.  
Ray cursed Ryan name to the damned recesses of the world. He didn't mean it. He was angry, tired, frustrated, confused...he felt so many things. He knew he deserved it when Ryan decked him one in the face.  
He knew he went to far when he fought back.  
He knew he deserved the tears he shed when Ryan walked out on him and left him there.  
He hasn't seen him in so long.  
Ray felt many things that day.  
But even now as he sits in his bed wondering what could've been, he bitterly laughs.

Ray never felt so alone.


End file.
